


The Grim adventures of Ginny Weasley

by lyssasoulless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ginny Weasley-centric, POV Ginny Weasley, PTSD, someone has sense, this story has been in my brain for more than 7 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyssasoulless/pseuds/lyssasoulless





	The Grim adventures of Ginny Weasley

A slow stream of light shone brightly over the Burrow the morning of September 1st, 1991. The strange-looking house was alive with the hustle and bustle of four young boys hurrying to finish getting ready for the long train ride to school.

Twin brothers Fred and George are up early, making jokes with each other while they finish packing the last of their secret summer projects in their trunks, ready to cause mischief in the year to come. Eager to figure out what new things the year will teach them that can be put to use in ways no others could imagine.

Their older brother Percy is up and out of bed not long after the twins, woken as usual by the sound of their plotting. He went to feed his pet rat before he remembered it was no longer his, shaking his head and double checking his trunk was properly packed -all but his toothbrush and pyjamas, that is. He quickly headed to the bathroom knowing it would be hard to get a shower in later in the morning.

The youngest brother Ron is still asleep in his bed, having been up half the night trying (and failing) to get his trunk packed in time for the morning to come.

Their mother Molly was already in the kitchen, getting one last big breakfast ready before the house would once more become quiet, as another child joined those off at school. She gave her husband Arthur a long hug and a kiss on the cheek before he opened the back door.

"I'll see you for dinner tonight?" he asked, stepping into the doorway.

Molly nodded, "After seeing the boys off, Ginny and I will do some light shopping to fill in the time. We'll meet you at your office this time, I know how busy you've been lately."

Arthur gave a thankful smile to his wife, "Tell Ron that I hope he has a wonderful year, and the twins that they should be more careful about the trouble they get into. And don't forget to tell Perce that he'll do great and to stop worrying."

Molly grinned and waved a hand at him, "They've heard you saying this for the past week or more, I'm sure they all know that you'd be going with us if you could." She went over to the doorway he was still standing in, giving him a quick kiss before stepping back and making a shooing motion at him. "Now go on, or you'll be late for work."

Ginny, the youngest and only female child of the lot, was slowly woken by the yelling coming from the twins room. She was tempted to let herself fall back asleep but the delicious smell coming from the kitchen let her know that there were better uses of her time. She quickly threw on her dressing gown and briefly brushed her hair before skipping down the stairs to the kitchen. 

Ginny was just finishing putting plates down on the table as Percy came down the stairs, setting his trunk down by the door, already dressed primly in the standard school uniform. He smiled Ginny’s way as he polished the prefect badge pinned over his robe, still not over the flood of pride that came with receiving the honour of the badge.

Ginny bounced over towards her brother returning his smile easily. "So Perce! You ready for your first meeting! Taking points from the twins the minute they stand on Hogwarts ground?"

He ruffled her hair a little, even though she tries to push his hand away.

"Being a Prefect is a serious responsibility and I wouldn't take advantage of the trust that has been given to me." she huffed a little at his answer before he continued. "Plus the twins usually wait until after the feast, what with their trunks being taken from them on the train."

She grinned up at him before heading back towards the kitchen bench to start bringing the food to the table.

"Percy, could you be a dear and make sure Ron's all ready and packed." Molly called over her shoulder.

Ginny heard her brother grumble under his breath about younger brothers who just wouldn't grow up already, and how hard was it to pack anyway, and surely he knew they had a schedule to keep.

Fred came down the stairs next and quickly made his way over to help Ginny finish putting all the food on the table before loading up a plate. George trotted down with their trunks a few minutes later, setting them beside Percy’s before taking his usual seat next to Fred. They could hear the sound of muffled yelling coming from the highest room in the house, and they wondered what Ron had done this time. It continued on for a while, coming closer down the stairs before ending with a slammed door.

They can hear Percy’s loud footsteps as he comes back down, frustration clear on his face.

"He hadn't even packed!" he said as explanation and threw his hands in the air.

Molly tuts and wipes her hands on the apron she's wearing, making her way up the stairs to ensure Percy hadn't vented his ire at his brother by shoving everything in Ron's room into his previously-empty trunk. Ginny hid a grin as her mother walked past, knowing that Ron was in for an earful when he came down later.

-

Ginny was practically skipping her way into Kings Cross Station, her excitement getting the best of her. She loved seeing the big red train that would eventually take her to Hogwarts. She had heard so many stories over the years from her brothers and it was mentioned in a lot of the books she read as well.

A castle.

Learning magic in a castle, was there anything better?!

She grinned to herself and ran back over to her mum and brothers, latching herself onto her mother’s arm. "Can I have a look around the train this year mum? I promise I won't stay on it too long!"

"Ginny, we're running a bit behind thanks to your brother," Molly paused to frown in Ron’s direction, "You'll have to wait until next year, dear."

Ginny rolled her eyes and went over to walk beside Percy.

"I'm old enough to take care of myself, doesn't she know that." She crossed her arms and pouted, but couldn't keep it up when Percy gave her a grin and ruffled her hair.

"You know time will fly by this year, soon enough and you'll be riding with us to Hogwarts and you'll realise the train ride is actually only good for finishing some light reading."

"Oh, but I really want to go on it! It's always so full of interesting looking people and I bet the seats are so comfy too..." Ginny trailed off as she watched a group of girls that looked around about the age of her older brother Charlie. They were wearing outfits with really bright colours, half of them had big poofy sleeves while the other half had the shirts or dresses they wore hanging off their shoulders. Nearly all of them had a long necklace or two, and a few had big hoop earrings.

Percy pulled Ginny along and out of her daze. "With colours that bright do you think they're witches Perce?"

"Ginny I don't think any self-respecting witch or wizard would dress that way." Percy chuckled, watching Ginny crane her neck around to see the last girl slip out of view.

As they passed by platform 8, their mother caught up with them, the twins on either side of her and Ron trailing behind.

"Honestly, I don't know why Albus doesn't force the Ministry to set up a floo or two on the other side of the platform. It gets so busy this time of the year, and it’s packed with Muggles, of course off to their own schools no doubt."

Molly looked around trying to get a glimpse of what platform they were up to. "Now, what’s the platform number."

Fred and George grinned to each other from either side of their mother.

"You would think,-"

"Mother dear, that after so-"

"Many years dropping off your kids-"

"You would know that its platform-"

"Nine and three quarters!" they finished together.

Molly gave them a look which stalled their giggling, or at least made them try to hide it better.

"I think we've just passed number nine now mum." Percy answered from the front of their group.

"Mum, please can I go on the train, just for a little bit!"

"We've just talked about this, we're running late and you're not old enough Ginny, now please be quiet. That’s the platform there, all right, Percy you go first." Percy nodded to his mum as Ginny let go of his arm, striding forward and through the barrier. Ginny walked over and stood by her mum to leave a clear path.

"Fred, you next." she said, gesturing to her son.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George. Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother."

Molly shook her head, "Sorry, George dear."

He grinned back at her, "Only joking, I am Fred" and jogged off through the barrier, George waving at his mum as he followed his twin through.

Molly turned to check Ron was ready to go when a young boy with shaggy black hair came up to them.

"Excuse me." He was fidgeting with his sleeves, as if uncertain what he should be asking her. She spied the owl with him and gave him a soft smile.

"Hello dear, first time at Hogwarts?" The boys eyes widened a bit as she asked. "Ron’s new too." She smiled at him again, putting her hand on Rons shoulder.

"Yes, uhm the thing- the thing is, I don't uhm know how t-to..." He stammered out, fidgeting with long sleeves some more.

"How to get onto the platform?" She finished for him when it seemed like he wasn't going to. The boy nodded his head, his glasses slipping down his nose at the motion. "Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Err- okay." The boy grabbed a hold of his trolley again before looking back over at Molly and starting to move quickly through the crowd towards the pillar the others had walked to.

Molly smiled as the boy braced himself- as if expecting to smack into the pillar rather than go straight through it.

"Ron, you go through next, and Gin and I will follow through. That boy didn't seem like he knew where he was going, would you be a dear and say a hello to him when you get on the train, just to make sure he's alright?"

Ron groaned but told his mum he would as he walked by and through the platform.

-

Ginny waited beside her mother as she said goodbye to her brothers. She hugged Percy quickly before he pulled his trunk up onto the train, he ruffled her hair and told her to be good while he was gone. She knew that he was excited to go to his first Prefect meeting, so she didn't hold his brisk goodbye against him and just smoothed down her hair again.

Her mum was hugging Ron tightly and telling him how much she would miss him and how she'd be proud no matter what as long as he tried his hardest at everything.

Rons ears were getting redder with each word from their mum. He sent a grimace Ginny’s way as she tried to turn a laugh into a cough and didn't quite succeed. He managed to pull himself free from Molly’s grip and ran for the train, yelling goodbye over his shoulder and waving when he got on the train.

The twins wandered over from where they had been talking to their friends, probably Lee, Ginny thought. They gave Ginny and their mum a hug each in turn, George whispering in her ear that they would send her a toilet seat if she promised to make trouble for them while they were gone. She grinned at him and looked over at Fred in time to see him send a wink her way.

"Boys, you'd better be off now, wouldn't want you to miss the train." Molly gave them a small smile each, "Now I want a nice quiet year from the both of you please, as much as I admire Minerva I'd rather not be in constant correspondence with her about you two!"

Both boys grinned at their mother "We'll do our best mum!" They chorused, slowly making their way towards the train.

Ginny and Molly followed after them and watched as they pulled their trunks up onto the train just as the train gave a whistle, its white smoke billowing along the platform to signal its leaving.

"Oh, please make sure Ron settles in alright, you know he can be a bit sensitive!" Molly called over the sound of the train. "And don't pick on him, or Percy for that matter! Just be nice!"

"And make sure you all write!!" Ginny yelled over top of her mums ramblings. Fred grinned at Ginny and George saluted their mum, shouting his agreement but that he'd make no promises since Ron was just so easy to mess with.

The train started to move down the platform and Ginny followed after, waving at her brothers, and running to try to keep up as it sped up. She stopped before the end of the platform and watched as they leaned out the door to keep waving at her as the train pulled away and eventually out of sight.

When she finally can't see them anymore she turns and runs back to where her mum is still standing, out of breath and still excited.

Molly watched after the train with a watery smile before looking down at Ginny and putting her hand on her shoulders. "Alright dear, let’s go get some shopping done before we meet your father."

They moved off towards the barrier to the platform, joining the line of people slowly going through. "Oh, hang on a second dear, there’s Amos over there. Just want to have a quick chat about the belladonna he's been growing." Ginny made a face at her mum. "Oh fine, just stay here then. Won't be a tic."

"Amos~" her mother called out as she walked away.

Ginny looked around at the people still on the platform. There seemed to be a lot of people like her mum, taking the time to stop and have a quick chat rather than waiting in the constant stream of adults leaving. She spotted some long blonde wavy hair in the sea of people and frowned, the only people with hair that colour (that she knew of) were Malfoys, and they didn't have a daughter, and the Lovegoods. But Luna was her age and she didn't have any reason to visit the platform till next year - though her dad was a bit eccentric so maybe they decided to come people watch or something.

She wandered over to where she had seen the blonde and waited for the sea of people to part so she could get a better look at the girl.

Ginny didn't have to wait long before she was able to confirm that no, it wasn't Luna, and that she seemed a little younger than her too. The blonde seemed to realise that someone was watching her and looked up, smiling hesitantly.

Ginny took that as an okay to walk up to her, "Waiting for your parents too?" The blonde nodded and pointed towards a group of adults, though Ginny couldn't tell from their backs which were her parents.

"I'm here with my mum, but she’s talking to our neighbour about some plants over there." She waved her hand in the direction she'd seen her mum walk off in. "My names Ginny by the way." She smiled at the girl and held out her hand.

The blonde looked over her shoulder towards where she'd said her parents were before shaking her hand. "I'm Astoria, I was watching my sister catch the train, though it was dreadfully boring after she actually got onto it."

Her and Ginny shared a small giggle together, "I'm going to be so bored without her though. I'm sure Mother’s going to make me study twice as hard as she made Daph. It's going to be horrible."

"We only have a couple of old school books at home and none for first year, so mum’s gonna teach me stuff this year. She promised to let me help with the household charms! And that means I get to learn magic before my brothers ever did!" Ginny was really excited about that fact. Getting to use a real wand for real spells and getting one up on her brothers! She couldn't wait!

Astoria sighed and seemed to pout a bit.

"Mother won't let me get a wand till after I get my letter, so I'll mostly be reading theory and etiquette. And I doubt that Daph will write, she'll be off having adventures and actually learning useful things!" She shook her head, "Entirely unfair."

Ginny nodded along as the girl spoke, thinking of how boring it had been for her and Ron last year.

"Well, my brothers always write, but it'll be lonely without any of them at home with me this year. We could always write to each other too! I mean, that is if you want to." Ginny suddenly felt embarrassed, asking the girl out of the blue.

Astoria smiled, quite shy again, and looked over her shoulder again before looking back at Ginny and nodding.

"It would be nice to talk to someone else other than my parents. Maybe it will help make things a little less boring too." Ginny grinned at her new friend, and she was definitely a friend if they were going to write each other. Astoria looked back over her shoulder, "Oh sorry, I think I heard my parents call for me. I'll write you, okay!"

"I'll be waiting!" Ginny waved as her new friend slowly walked off. There were less people now but she still couldn't quite make out who Astoria's parents were.

"GINNY!"

She shrugged as she heard her mum yelling for her, skipping off to where the sound came from.


End file.
